Misguided Ghosts
by Evangeline Godric
Summary: London, England 1927. The Elric Brothers have learned to cope with the new world, staying side-by-side. Yet when Ed leaves for Russia, Al must learn to cope with the loneliness and the truth that there is another world within their own. Perhaps there may be a home for the misguided ghosts of Amestris after all. -Post-CoS, slight EdxWin, AlxOC-
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Third time's the charm, no? Let's hope I can get further to chapter three this time. Actually, let's just hope I can finish this! _

_-Eva_

_Warnings: Post-CoS, Alphonse-centric, slight EdxWin, and spoilers from Fullmetal Alchemist. This is in no way related to Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Do not read if you have not seen Fullmetal Alchemist or Conqueror of Shamballa._

_Fullmetal Alchemist & Characters © Hiromu Arakawa_

_Story & Original Creations _© _Evangeline Godric_

_-x-_

_~Chapter 1~_

The station should've been bustling by now.

Instead there was hardly anyone there. Not many trains departed at this time of day - but the fare had been cheap and Edward had wanted to prolong his inevitable departure as long as he possibly could.

It didn't stop it though; it couldn't stop the dull ache forming in the younger Elric's chest as he stood on the platform, staring at his beloved brother with a solemn gaze. It had been an awkward ten minutes, watching the train approaching in the distance, the sound of it's arrival muffled by the distant rumbling of thunder.

_Of course it would be raining._

Alphonse cursed the dark grey clouds, swirling above the station, threatening to unleash the storm any second. Another storm had beaten it, however, brewing within the hearts of the two brothers who had refused separation for nearly four years. The anniversary of when they became a part of the other world was approaching, but it was not an anniversary to celebrate.

It was a reminder of their mistakes, their journeys, and the loved ones they left behind in order to redeem for the Sin that they had committed all those years ago. At least they hadn't been alone as they learned the ways of the new world. Together they cared for and looked after one another, making a place in a world in which they lived like ghosts.

They watched the world passing by, but they never took part in it. They did what was needed and moved on. Like the _roma_, they were wanderers who did not have a Home to return to. Not anymore.

Only now, for the first time in four years, the Elrics were to be separated. It was only for a few months - and with their funds low and neither able to use alchemy any longer, they had to do what was necessary to survive. So Ed had agreed to take up the job offer in Russia, to work on rocketry. He had been chosen out of several applicants and the pay was good. Enough to sustain himself while he lived abroad and to send to Al to keep him fed and a roof over his head.

They were currently living in a boarding house in London. The rainy city was pleasant enough, and Al was able to work at odd jobs around the neighborhood. The elderly adored him, the young girls loved to chat with him as he helped their fathers and brothers, and he had won the heart of their landlady. He was currently studying several different languages. They planned on going to America in future.

Though physically he was seventeen, Al was mentally a year younger than Ed. He was living life and baring with it the best that he could. Yet no matter how many faces they had seen that were hauntingly familiar, neither had encountered the one they wanted to see the most.

Thinking of Winry was even harder on Ed, who had a constant reminder on his own body - his automail. He did his best to keep it concealed and the memories at bay. He worked hard to keep himself distracted. They talked of home, of Resembool, and sometimes of her.

Nonetheless, it was better to leave some memories buried.

The train pulled in, pulling Al out of his daze just as the first few droplets of rain began to fall. Soon his honey blond locks were darkened and damp, but he refused to let it get him down. He glanced at Ed, suitcase in hand, and forced that smile he never wanted to show.

"Be safe, Brother."

"I will. I'll call and write you as often as I can."

"You better," Al gave a soft chuckle, watching as Ed hesitated.

He could tell he wanted to hug him, but his pride made him hesitate. Rolling his bronze eyes, the younger Elric threw his arms around him tight. Ed flushed momentarily, before placing his free hand on Al's back, patting it. Al stepped back a moment later.

"We'll see each other soon," Al stated, eyes set on the gold of his brother.

Ed nodded in agreement, giving a slight grin. "Sure will. Stay out of trouble."

"Brother, I should be saying that to you~" teasing him, Alphonse then playfully began to push him toward the train. "C'mon, stop stalling! That ticket's non-refundable and it's a long trip~!"

"Alright, I'm going!"

They refused to say goodbye - goodbye meant forever in their case. So a simple "see you later" and "make sure you don't get fooled by a pretty face!" sufficed. Truth be told, the only pretty face they thought of was the bright and beautiful gearhead back home. Neither mentioned it though. It was too hard to think of anyone else.

It was hard to care for anyone else with half of a heart.

He waved as the train pulled out, seeing his brother waving from the window until they could see each other no more. Still, Al did not move from his spot, merely letting his hand fall to his side. Rain fell, but he didn't care. He let his clothes and hair stick to his skin, solemnly staring at the train tracks.

The rain fell on his head like a memory, creating an aria as it padded against the platform. The sound was comforting as it was lamenting. His throat was thick; constricted with raw emotion as rain fell from his own eyes in the form of tears.

The sounds around him altered, as swift as the wind around him. The rhythm had changed, hearing the rain beating against an umbrella, one that was now sheltering him. He turned in surprise, parting his lips slightly, but his voice had left him.

She looked at him with curious eyes - eyes that stood out more than anything else, for they were the same shade as the stormy grey clouds rippling across the sky. Rain drops slid down the bare skin of her ivory cheek, lashes dark and framing her orbs. Her hair was long, a dark shade of brown, falling to her waist like a thick wave. Her full lips parted a second later.

"Please don't cry,"

He wasn't sure why she said that - until he realized he was crying. He went to wipe his eyes hastily with the back of his hand, but she had beaten him too it, withdrawing a handkerchief from the pocket of her grey blazer. She dabbed at the tears with it.

Comforting a complete stranger, she looked completely at ease. It was startling, but the kind gesture warmed him a little. It wasn't enough to stop the ache in his chest though - a void that only Ed could fill.

"You're going to catch a cold. Let's go."

Alphonse didn't know why he let her take his hand and guide him away through the rain. It was like his feet had developed a mind of their own. All he could do was be follow her, glancing back over his shoulder before the platform was out of sight.

-x-

"Who was it…that you said goodbye to?"

Al paused, the sounds of the café filling the awkward silence. He glanced up from his tea, where he had been stirring in some sugar, only to see that she had lifted her own cup to her lips, sipping quietly with her eyes closed. Her umbrella rested against her chair, black ankle boots laced and thigh-high white leggings cladding her lithe legs. A pleated grey, white, and black plaid skirt revealed a small amount of thigh and her blazer was over a white blouse with a necktie. Despite wearing a school attire, there wasn't a crest on the breast of the blazer.

"My brother."

"Went off to work? I saw him leave."

Al nodded, the pain sweeping over him yet again. After a few seconds and a eating a bit of the hot ham and cheese sandwich she had insisted on buying him, the blond managed to find his voice again.

"What about you?"

She paused, "I was saying farewell to my father and mother. Left on another business trip and leaving me by my lonesome. There's a conference in Moscow and they won't be back for several months - vacationing and all." Despite her calm expression, Al sensed she didn't like this. "So it's just me."

"Who is your father?"

He asked so innocently, it was hard to not tell him.

"Senator Linden Cross,"

Al nearly choked on his tea - he was very well known as a politician and a senator. His wife, Cherami, was once a famous ballerina. The had only one daughter, who was said to be as beautiful as her mother, but as witty as her father…

And she was sitting right in front of him.

"So…t-that means that y-you're…"

She gave a cheeky grin, "Erica Cross," and with that, she held out her hand to him. "It's nice to meet you."

"Alphonse Elric," he replied, momentarily stunned as he shook her hand.

Erica stood up, leaving some money on the table to cover the bill and the tip. She then grabbed the napkin and a pen, jotting down what seemed to be a phone number and address.

"Come by my estate tomorrow,"

"W-Wait, a-are you sure?" Al called after her.

Erica was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Squee~! I got a review and alerts! That makes me incredibly happy~ Thanks so much to all who have read, reviewed, and favorited this fic so far! I have decided to alter between perspectives, focusing on Al and Erica._

_-Eva_

_Warnings: Post-CoS, Alphonse and OC centric, slight EdxWin, and spoilers from Fullmetal Alchemist. This is in no way related to Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Do not read if you have not seen Fullmetal Alchemist or Conqueror of Shamballa._

_Fullmetal Alchemist & Characters _© _Hiromu Arakawa_

_Story & Original Creations _© _Evangeline Godric_

_-x-_

_~Chapter 2~_

"C'mon, Er, don't leave me in the dark!"

"I'm by no means leaving you in the dark, Win."

The morning was still a bit dreary, but it was the perfect time to chat and mingle at their favorite café. This time of morning, they had the entire terrace to themselves as they enjoyed fresh cups of coffee and their favorite delicacies. They were two of the owners' favorite customers and came by at least three times a week for breakfast or lunch.

Erica lifted her cup and sipped her coffee, enjoying the fresh aroma as her eyes glanced at the rippling clouds. In comparison to her companion, the only thing they shared in common was they both came from wealthy families. Her eyes took in her blond companion, the twenty-three-year-old woman tinkering around with an old radio she was fixing for a friend.

Winry Rockbell came from a line of physicians and doctors, with both of her parents off as medical officers for the war. The German girl had long and beautiful platinum blond hair, with a fringe of bangs that hung over her cobalt blue eyes, framed by long and beautiful lashes. Her skin was as fair as Erica's, but a few shades darker. She was studying mechanics and engineering in London currently, staying with the Brit. Their fathers had known one another when they were younger, attending the same private school in their early days. Linden had gone on to succeed in politics, while Urey went into medicine.

Right now the blond's long hair was left down from its usual ponytail, wearing a stylish black beret, a dark green blouse and form-fitting black pants with a pair of heeled chestnut brown ankle boots, with a cotton black jacket resting on the back of her chair with her sleeves pushed up while she tinkered. Erika watched her carefully, still sipping her coffee. She loved the way Winry's eyes would light up upon achieving her goal.

"Eureka~! Finally got it finished!"

"Great job, Win."

The blond grinned, pleased with her success before putting away her tools and the radio into her bag. She then grabbed her own cup, turning her gaze back on the brunette, who was taking an extra long sip with her eyes closed.

"Tell me more about this boy you met at the station."

Erika sighed, "Why are you so interested anyway?"

Winry rolled her eyes, "Maybe because for the first time in _forever_ you called me up about a boy you met, who not only did you mention not once, but _twice_ that he was, and I quote, 'very cute'!" She drummed her fingers against the table, making a face of annoyance to see Erica was making sure to keep her focus on drinking her coffee. "Not to mention the fact he's supposed to be coming by your estate later!"

"Merely for a chat. He seems lonely."

"Erica, you don't invite random men to your house, like, ever. Just admit it."

"Admit what, Winry?"

"That he's cute and you're interested!"

Grey eyes locked on her in a dull stare before she dabbed her mouth with her napkin, "I'm not looking for a boyfriend. You know how many times my parents have tried pawing me off to some young suitor, and you know how many times that's crashed and burned. I'm simply not interested in a relationship right now."

"Geez…you're nineteen for crying out loud~! It's like the only romance you believe in are in the plays you read and write."

The young playwright gave a wry smile, "And the only thing that arouses you is the smell of oil and taking apart anything that has gears in it, my delightful and darling little gearhead~" Teasing the older girl, who was now blushing and stammering her defense, Erica finished her coffee. "Besides, I don't see you looking for a boyfriend yourself."

Winry puffed out her cheeks, "I have a lot of studying to focus on, and all the boys are either too weird or not good-looking."

"Don't give me that," Erica rested her cheek in her palm, elbow propped on the table as she smiled. "You're not the shallow type. You're just waiting for someone who will understand you, stand their ground and meet you head on, and if they happen to be blond and devilishly handsome, that's merely a bonus for you."

"How in the world do you know me so well?"

"You're the closest thing to a sister that I have, plus you live with me, and we're best friends." the brunette counted off three fingers on her other hand. Winry smiled before they glanced at Big Ben in the distance, checking the time. "How long until your classes are over for today?"

"I won't be back until pretty late, tonight. I have to cram with my study group at the University for the Exam next Monday."

Erica nodded, grabbing her small purse and withdrawing the money to cover their bill and some extra for the tip. Winry grabbed her own bag, stopping short the moment her companion had stood up as well. She tipped her head to the side.

"Er, are you really considering wearing that?"

Erica looked down at her plaid skirt, blazer, and blouse. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"That's your normal attire. I think you should dress a little more casually."

"I'm the senator's daughter. This is the closest thing to casual I own."

"Then do some shopping!"

"Only if you go with me,"

Winry groaned, "Okay, fine, but it has to be quick. I have a class in a little over an hour and I'll need to catch a cab."

"Just let me phone Severus - he won't have any issues in driving you."

Chewing on her cheek, the blond reluctantly agreed before they hurried toward the shops. After some convincing, Erica made a purchase just in time for Winry to leave. She borrowed the shop's phone and called for her driver.

Soon they were picked up, heading in the direction of the university. Winry made plans with Severus to be picked up around eight o'clock that evening in front of the library, before turning and running off. Erica blew her a playful kiss, which she caught and tapped to her cheek.

They were very close, practically sisters.

Severus glanced in the rear-view mirror as Erica smoothed out the pleats of her skirt, "You look like you're in a very good mood, Miss Erica."

"I am. I'm expecting some company later on."

The man smiled, "I'm glad to hear you'll have someone to spend some time with, aside from Miss Winry of course."

"I appreciate that, Severus."

Her attention was then focused on the people of the streets, watching the city go by as they headed in the direction of the Cross Estate. She thought of Winry's words and implications, but she quickly pushed them out of her mind. She was honest about her perception when it concerned Alphonse. He did seem rather lonely, and she herself was lonely, so she figured they could keep one another company during their loved ones absence. Truth be told, with Winry's studies, they didn't have much time together.

The manor came into site, with Erica perking up a bit. Alphonse had called the evening prior, to see what time would be good for him to come by. She had scheduled for him to come by around noon, so they could have lunch together. It was around nine now, so she would have plenty of time to have the staff prepare lunch and for her to get ready.

"Welcome home, Miss Erica." their butler greeted.

She smiled at him, "Good morning, Sebastian."

He glanced at the bag, "I take it you did some early morning shopping with Miss Winry?"

"Yes, I did. I'm expecting company for lunch. Could you have Ricardo prepare something for us?"

"Of course, milady."

"I'll be in my quarters if you need me. Oh, and could you ask Lydia to prepare a table on the veranda?"

"As you wish,"

Erica hurried upstairs, surprised by the anticipation she felt.

-x-

"Oh man…Rebel, what on earth am I supposed to wear to a senator's house?"

Al was nervous. He had never been on a date before. Wait - was this even a date?

He didn't even know what to make of Erica Cross' invitation to lunch at her manor!

Raking his fingers through his honey colored bangs; he glanced at the house cat perched in the window sill of the small bedroom that somehow managed to have two beds crammed inside. The wallpaper was stripped, the white tinted yellow with age and peeling in some places, and the room was shaped in an octagon, with a small bathroom that had a tub, sink, and toilet all crammed inside.

Outside of the bedroom was the rest of the room the brothers were renting at the red bricked boarding house. It wasn't very big, but it was where they rested their heads at night. The living area had a small kitchenette to the side, with a refrigerator, counter, and some cabinetry. The living room itself had three bookshelves, filled with books that Al had collected on their travels, most of them on World History, others on rocketry (those were Ed's), and there were two shelves of playbooks and fantasy novels. A worn brown leather couch, an old wooden coffee table, an armchair, and a shelf that had an antique radio were the décor.

Al was currently rifling through the cramped closet the two brothers shared. Inside they had managed to put a dresser, where they kept their unmentionables, plenty of socks, ties, and stored their shoes at night so rats couldn't chew holes in them. Of course, the house cat - having been adopted by Alphonse after they settled in London about six months ago and affectionately named Rebel - took care of the rat problem. The right side of the closet was bare, from where Ed had taken his clothes with him to Moscow. On the left were Al's clothes, consisting of mainly button downs with some sweaters, two vests, a suit, and some trousers. He didn't have much to choose from.

The suit was too formal. Al ran his fingers along the black material, recalling the last time he had to wear it. It had been at Alfonz Heidrich's funeral. He remembered how they had traveled with Noah for awhile, before she had found a life with a sailor boy named Lucas they had met. In some strange way, the Gypsy and the sailor had found love. Noah was able to explore the seas with her new husband. A box of letters telling of her travels was stored in the living room, hailing from all sorts of exotic locations.

Al released the suit and then shifted through his clothes again. He decided to go with a long-sleeved white button down under a hunter green vest with a black neck tie, the vest left unopened, with a pair of khaki shorts that went to his knees, and his brown boots. He examined himself in the full body oval mirror set in the corner of the room, combing his hair, before checking the time.

"Shoot, I'm going to be late!"

He gave Rebel an affectionate pat on the head, grabbing his house key and wallet before shoving them into the pocket of his shorts, before locking up and hurrying down the winding stairs.

"Got a date, Alphonse~?" teased one of the other boarders, a man by the name of Henry.

"Guess you can say that!" Al called over his shoulder, practically jogging in place behind old Ms. Lawrence, who was checking the mailboxes in front of the door. "Excuse me, Ms. Lawrence!" With that said, the blond managed to squeeze behind her, bursting out the front door. He leapt down the stoop and hurried down the street.

"You go get 'er, tiger!" Henry shouted after him.

Blushing a bit, Al managed to catch a bus. Soon he was on his way toward the classy neighborhoods of the city. His eyes widened as he took in the mansions, each one beautiful in its own way. He got off at the bus stop on the corner, pulling out the napkin with Erica's address written on it in pretty script.

He walked until he came across the iron gate of the Cross Estate. His eyes widened, taking in the long driveway that led to an old Victorian style manor, the shutters a deep forest green. There was a pond alongside the eastern wall, and what appeared to be a garden along the western wall. Several trees lined the grounds.

He opened the gate and started to walk up the drive, taking in everything slowly. Erika's family had money - that much was apparent. She wasn't as affected by the war like everyone else. Al tried not to think about those kinds of things though. She didn't ask to be a senator's daughter.

He walked passed a circular fountain that had a tree hanging over it, obsidian leaves floating in the water. Catching his reflection, he made sure to fix his hair before turning to head to the front door. He jolted, surprised to see a butler standing there, a smirk on his face.

"Miss Erica is expecting you on the veranda."

He blinked; feeling his cheeks warm with embarrassment at being caught fixing his appearance, before Al closed his eyes and gave a sheepish smile. He was led into the house - it just as impressive and beautiful on the inside as it was the out - before he was led toward the western side of the house.

Al tried to look around without gawking, but it was difficult. The architecture was so amazing, along with the décor. The main foyer was at least three times bigger than their entire room at the boarding house.

The butler, named Sebastian, led the young Elric to a set of double doors with brass handles. He opened the door for him and gave a bow. Al thanked him before slowly and curiously stepping into the room, only to stop short only two steps inside.

It wasn't the breath taking view of the gardens through the floor-to-ceiling window surrounded by obsidian curtains or the sound of Mozart in the background, playing on a record player, that had taken young Alphonse aback. Nor was it the delicious aroma of the luncheon set out on a round table, or the way the room was set into a soft lighting due to the dreary weather outside.

No, none of these things had caught Alphonse's eye just yet…

The young mistress of the house, on the other hand, had.

Erica sat at the table, attention focused outside the window for the time being, her elbows propped on the edge of the table with her fingers laced, her chin resting on top of them as she gazed outside. He could only see her profile, but the lighting made it seem as if her eyes were opalescent and memorizing. Her nails were manicured, easy to spot from the positioning of her hands, and she had done her long chocolate tresses in loose ringlets, cascading to the small of her back. Very slowly she turned; blinking before her lips - a soft violet due to the lipstick she wore - formed a smile. Her hands pressed to the table cloth as she got to her feet, wearing a black satin blouse that had the top two buttons undone, a pleated black skirt, white thigh-highs, and her black ankle boots completed her attire.

In all honesty, Al felt as if he was cast into a romance novel. Before him was the beautiful princess that seemed to steal the hearts of many young men with a single smile. He had never noticed how _pretty_ she was until that very moment.

Maybe it was the music, maybe it was the lighting.

All he knew was that his heart was going pitter-patter in his chest and his mouth was suddenly very dry. With clammy hands, Al managed to give a little wave. The Cross heiress simply continued to smile, indicating toward the other seat.

"I'm glad you made it, Alphonse." she paused, stormy gaze taking him in with a single look. "You look dashing in that attire, I might add."

His face burned, "T-Thanks," Hastily clearing his throat, Al slipped a hand into his pocket, nervously trying to wipe it off on the inside before withdrawing it as he took his seat. Erica sat down, legs crossing and she leaned forward, elbows and chin propped once more.

"I take it you found the place okay? Kind of hard to miss, honestly."

Al nodded, "It's a gorgeous house."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to inform my mother on her return what you think of it. She's the one who decorated the entire house. She loves antiques and paintings."

"It's a beautiful home," Al complimented again.

_Dammit, Al, say something about her, not her house!_

"Y-You also are looking very beautiful today, Erica."

She blinked, straightening in surprise. For a moment, her cheeks tinged pink, before Erica closed her eyes and glanced away. Once she managed to tame her blush, she turned to look at him once again.

"I appreciate the compliment." Erica indicated toward the luncheon before them, "How about we have some lunch? I'm sure you're famished."

His stomach was twisting in nerves and his appetite was gone, despite not having eaten much for breakfast, but Al didn't want to be rude. He loaded up his plate with a fair amount. It was quiet at first, with Al complimenting how delicious the food was, or Erica occasionally recommending something he hadn't tried yet. Some things he had never tried before, so he was nervous.

"It won't bite," Erica teased, taking her fork with the strange foreign food on it. She leaned forward, holding it out for him to try.

Al felt heat creeping up his neck, threatening to flood his face. _Is she flirting with me? _He couldn't tell - but a part of him admitted he wouldn't mind it if she was. He then shyly leaned forward, taking the fork into his mouth.

"Well?" Her eyebrow raised, noticeable due to her bangs being mid-parted and going to her collar-bone.

"It's really good!" Al exclaimed, taken aback.

She grinned, "I'm glad you like it."

Nodding, Al managed to find his appetite after all. They ate until they were full, and the staff came to take the remainder of the food away. Al watched them, chewing on his lower lip absently. Erica watched him, curiously. He was in such awe of things she thought were normal and simplistic.

Perhaps seeing the world through his eyes wouldn't be so bad.

"Alphonse, why don't you tell me a little about yourself? How old are you?"

"Tw - seventeen."

She raised an eyebrow, surprised to find him younger than herself. Sure, he looked around that age, but his actions and the way he acted seemed as if he was much older, closer to twenty-one.

"What about you?"

"I am nineteen."

"You're closer in age to my brother, Edward. He's twenty-two."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

He shook his head.

"You're lucky. I'm an only child. I do have a close childhood friend whom has grown to be like an elder sister toward me, but…it's not the same as having an actual sibling."

She was smiling now, but a sad smile and her eyes were closed. Al hesitated, unsure what words to say. The sadness was fleeting, however, and the moment she opened her eyes, he could tell the moment had passed and she was fine.

"So do you attend school?"

"Home schooling. I get tutoring from the woman Brother and I rent our room from."

"So you live with your brother, interesting." Erica lifted her cup of tea after it was served by a maid who looked familiar. Another familiar face. He had gotten used to them by now. "Thank you, Lydia." With that, the maid turned and left. "What about your parents?"

"They…passed away…"

Erica visibly flinched. It had been an innocent question, but she had stepped on a landmine without realizing it. Without thinking, she reached across the table, taking his tawny hand in her own, stroking the top with the pad of her thumb.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

He was touched by the sincerity of her words and once again warmed by her tender gesture of pure kindness. After a minute or two, Erica released his hand and resumed sipping her tea.

"What does your brother do?"

"He studies rocketry."

She chuckled, "He'll get along fine with my friend then. Perhaps they should meet in the future~"

Al chuckled as well, "Brother and I love meeting new people to call friend. That sounds great. What's her name?"

"Winry Rockbell,"

He had just lifted his tea to sip himself, but suddenly he lost his grip as that one name had been spoken. The saucer and cup hit the floor, shattering at once. Jerking out of his shock and sent into a panic, the honey blond immediately got to the floor and began to try and pick up the broken pieces.

"Alphonse…Alphonse!"

He looked up, bronze orbs wide in what seemed to be like fright and even pain. The brunette swooped down, gripping his shoulder with one hand, rubbing it as her other hand forced him to place the broken porcelain back down. His palm was red, a gash from the glass having sliced it open. His eyes turned to see the blood, Al giving a whimper instantly.

"Shhh…" Erica coaxed, "I got you."

She withdrew a silk handkerchief, tying it around his hand to clot the bleeding. He watched her, unable to stand or speak, his body still shaking from the initial shock.

For four years, the Elrics had pushed it out of their minds that they would ever encounter the Winry from this world. The only thoughts of her had been their memories and how much they missed her. Ed would have his heartbroken again if he ever encountered the other Winry.

"It was an accident. Next time, let the staff clean it up. That's what they're paid to do, love."

_Love. She called me 'love'._

Smiling, Erica looked at him just as Sebastian came with a dust pan, sweeping up the broken saucer and cup. She was surprised to see Alphonse's cheeks were flushed and he looked very nervous.

"How about we go and get your hand cleaned up, okay?"

He nodded, slowly rising to his feet as she took his uninjured hand in hers. It was a comforting hold; innocent. He was still shaking, but it seemed to calm him. She smiled once more, gently steering him out of the veranda.

Ten minutes later, Al had managed to calm down considerably, but every time Erica was close, he felt his heart pick up speed and he became very nervous. Especially when she was tending to his hand and wrapping it. He accidentally caught a whiff of her scent, it reminding him of irises. After his hand was bandaged properly, Erica put away the first-aid kit and turned to him.

"How about I show you the library?"

His face seemed to light up, "That'd be great!"

"Then follow me, Alphonse."

As he did, he found himself focusing a lot more on her. The way she moved, the way she talked, how her eyes smiled along with her lips. It was mesmerizing.

_I haven't really felt like this since I was small._

It was exhilarating, but more alarming than anything.

_I wonder how she feels about me though._

He would have to hold back and wait awhile. Despite being open and friendly, Al had managed to figure out that Erica Cross was not so easy to read after all.

That was the most intriguing aspect about her.


End file.
